reoniportexfandomcom-20200215-history
Comput Rating
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Set Ratings ESRB ' ' The '''ESRB was established in 1994 by the Entertainment Software Association. It is a self-regulatory body for the interactive entertainment software industry which applies and enforces ratings, advertising guidelines, and online privacy principles adopted by the computer and video game industry. It's typically the responsibility of the publisher to make the ESRB aware of any game content that may affect its rating.' ' Online Rating Notice ''' Online games that include user-generated content (e.g., chat, maps, skins) carry the notice Game Experience May Change During Online Play to warn consumers that content created by players of the game has not been rated by the ESRB. This is used to describe the fact that players online may speak in inappropriate manners, or use foul language (which cannot be effectively rated by ESRB). Game Ratings ' ' Rating pending ' ' Titles displaying RP (ESRB: RP) have not yet received a final rating. This rating is reserved for game art created before the game's rating is finalised. Early childhood ' ' Titles rated EC (ESRB: EC) have content that may be suitable for young children, toddlers and babies. Contains no material that parents would find inappropriate. Everyone ' ' Titles rated E (ESRB: E) have content that may be suitable for all ages. Titles in this category may contain minimal cartoon, fantasy or mild violence and/or infrequent use of mild language. Added to the ESRB ratings icons in 1997 as a replacement for the K-A rating.Age groups in this section are children through adults. Everyone 10+ ' ' Titles rated E10+ (ESRB: E10+) have content that may be suitable for ages 10 and older. Titles in this category may contain more cartoon, fantasy or mild violence, mild language, and/or minimal suggestive themes. Added to the ESRB ratings icons on March 2, 2005. Teen ' ' Titles rated T (ESRB: T) have content that may be suitable for ages 13 and older. Titles in this category may contain violence, suggestive themes, crude humor, minimal blood and/or infrequent use of strong language. Mature ' ' Titles rated M (ESRB: M) have content that may be suitable for persons ages 17 and older. Titles in this category may contain intense violence, blood and gore, sexual content, and/or strong language. Adults only ' ' Titles rated AO (ESRB: AO) are games that should only be played by persons 18 years and older. Titles in this category may include prolonged scenes of intense violence and/or graphic sexual content and nudity. Additionally, Nintendo, Microsoft and Sony will not authorise any AO-rated game for publication on their consoles. There have been only 21 games rated this rating as of 2012. Most games are rated between the Everyone and Mature ratings. The AO rating is currently treated very harshly as the majority of video game retailers refuse to carry any games with an AO rating. Outdated Game Ratings Certain Game Ratings have been dropped in favor of newer ratings. Kids to Adults ' ' Titles rated K-A (ESRB: K-A) have content suitable for persons ages 6 and older. Titles in this category may contain minimal violence and some comic mischief or crude language. This rating was ended in favor of the Everyone rating in 1997 because the K-A Rating was too much of the same as the E rating. ESRB Content Descriptors * '''Alcohol Reference - Reference to and/or images of alcoholic beverages''' * '''Animated Blood - Discolored and/or unrealistic depictions of blood''' * '''Blood - Depictions of blood''' * '''Blood and Gore - Depictions of blood or the mutilation of body parts''' * '''Cartoon Violence - Violent actions involving cartoon-like situations and characters. May include violence where a character is unharmed after the action has been inflicted''' * '''Comic Mischief - Depictions or dialogue involving slapstick or suggestive humor''' * '''Crude Humor - Depictions or dialogue involving vulgar antics, including "bathroom" humor''' * '''Drug Reference - Reference to and/or images of illegal drugs''' * '''Edutainment - Content of product provides user with specific skills development or reinforcement learning within an entertainment setting. Skill development is an integral part of product''' * '''Fantasy Violence - Violent actions of a fantasy nature, involving human or non-human characters in situations easily distinguishable from real life''' * '''Informational - Overall content of product contains data, facts, resource information, reference materials or instructional text''' * '''Intense Violence - Graphic and realistic-looking depictions of physical conflict. May involve extreme and/or realistic blood, gore, weapons, and depictions of human injury and death''' * '''Language - Mild to moderate use of profanity''' * '''Mature Humor - Depictions or dialogue involving "adult" humor, including sexual references''' * '''Mild Violence - Mild scenes depicting characters in unsafe and/or violent situations''' * '''Mild Lyrics - Mild references to profanity, sexuality, violence, alcohol, or drug use in music ' '* Nudity - Graphic or prolonged depictions of nudity''' * '''Partial Nudity - Brief and/or mild depictions of nudity''' * '''Real Gambling - Player can gamble, including betting or wagering real cash or currency''' * '''Sexual Themes - Mild to moderate sexual references and/or depictions. May include partial nudity''' * '''Sexual Violence - Depictions of rape or other sexual acts''' * '''Simulated Gambling - Player can gamble without betting or wagering real cash or currency''' * '''Some Adult Assistance May Be Needed - Intended for very young ages''' * '''Strong Language - Explicit and/or frequent use of profanity''' * '''Strong Lyrics - Explicit and/or frequent references to profanity, sex, violence, alcohol, or drug use in music''' * '''Strong Sexual Content - Graphic references to and/or depictions of sexual behavior, possibly including nudity''' * '''Suggestive Themes - Mild provocative references or materials''' * '''Tobacco Reference - Reference to and/or images of tobacco products''' * '''Use of Drugs - The consumption or use of illegal drugs''' * '''Use of Alcohol - The consumption of alcoholic beverages''' * '''Use of Tobacco - The consumption of tobacco products''' * '''Violence - Scenes involving aggressive conflict''' Additionally, online games that include user-generated content (e.g., chat, maps, skins) carry the notice "Game Experience May Change During Online Play" to warn consumers that content created by players of the game has not been rated by the ESRB. Original The following content descriptors have been updated and are no longer used, but they may appear on games published prior to their discontinuation. Reissued games that were originally rated when the now-discontinued descriptors were used by the ESRB may still contain such descriptors on their packaging. *'''Animated Blood and Gore — Cartoon or pixelated images of blood or the mutilation of body parts.' '*'Animated Violence' — Cartoon or pixelated scenes depicting animated characters in unsafe and/or violent situations.' '*'Gambling' — Betting-like behavior.' '*'Gaming' — Betting-like behavior. ' '*'Mature Sexual Themes' — Provocative material, possibly including partial nudity.' '*'Mild Animated Violence' — Mild cartoon or pixelated scenes depicting animated characters in unsafe and/or violent situations.' '*'Mild Realistic Violence' — Mild photographic-like detailed depictions of characters in unsafe and/or violent situations.' '*'Reading Skills, Fine Motor Skills, Higher-Level Thinking Skills' — These phrases are found only on products rated Early Childhood and indicate whether children's reading, computer, or other skills are used in these titles.' '*'Realistic Blood' — Photographic-like detailed depictions of blood.' '*'Realistic Blood and Gore' — Photographic-like detailed depictions of blood or the mutilation of body parts.' '*'Realistic Violence' — Photographic-like detailed depictions of characters in unsafe and/or violent situations.' ' ' ' External links ''' *ESRB